The Story of Peter Hook
by Peter Bolton
Summary: Twist what if Peter Pan was Hook's son but was kidnap by Rufio and the Lostboys kidnapped Peter Pan and sent him to the real world. Tinker Bell was Peter's Guardian to keep him safe. Hook hires a bounty hunter to found his son. Hook and his pirate crew left Neverland to go to the real world. What will happen to Peter Pan. Taking place before Cena & Aj Lee Adventure in Neverland.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1 The Beginning

So Captain Hook was on the Jolly Roger with his wife Brie Hook and their baby son Peter Hook. Captain Hook was sailing the seas looking for his rival Hook was in his Hook was changing Peter's diaper. Captain Hook went to see how his wife and son.

Brie says "We are great have you found the location of Rufio and his Lost boys.

Captain Hook says no but I think they live in some caves."

in a cave in Neverland

Rufio says "Lost Boys we need to attack Captain Hook where it hurt."

The Twins says "His son Peter."

Rufio says "Yes grab the boy in take him to the real world then where he will grow but have Tinkerbell be like his guardian."

So during the night Rufio and Tinkerbell went to kidnap Peter. Peter begun to start crying. They heard footsteps coming so they hid in the shadows. No one came in the room so they left and took Peter back to the cave. Rufio then told Tinkerbell to take baby Peter now before Hook realize he is missing. Tinkerbell flew off with the baby.

In London

Tinkerbell dropped Baby Peter at an orphanage she flew off but when Baby Peter was crying she knew it was the cries of Neverland. Tinkerbell calmed the boy down putting the name Peter Pan on his crib. TInkerbell then went back to Neverland. When got back to Neverland Rufio was awake.

Rufio says "Tinker Bell I am making it your duty to be Peter Pan guardian."

Back at the Orphanage a teenage girl came because she heard the cries from the baby. She picked the crib up and took him home with her. The girl name was Caroline.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt

Next Morning Brie and Hook woke up to found that Peter was gone. Brie was crying. Hook knew that Rufio must have sent Peter to the real world.

Hook told Brie to go live with his mom because I am going to sail over to the real word to found our son.

Brie crying says "Yes I will."

Hook then went and got a group of the baddest pirates to be his crew. which was the man hired to watch Peter became his right hand man. Hook also hired a hooded man which was a bounty hunter to search the real world for Peter. The Hooded Man agreed to found the boy. Hook handed The Hooded Man a picture of the boy. The Hooded Man left right away to look for the boy in London. He went to the orphanage. To ask if they have seen this boy.

The workers says "that they have not seen the boy."

The Hooded Man left and got a house in London near the orphanage to keep an eye was happy to raise Peter. Caroline heard a knock on the sat Peter in his crib. Went to answer the door. A hooded man appear and held up this picture

The Hooded man ask have you seen this baby boy.

Caroline look at the picture it looked at the picture and responded with no. Then Peter begun to start to cry.

Caroline told "the man good day."

Caroline went to check on Peter. But the hooded man open the door and seen the baby boy. the hooded man push Caroline and grabbed Peter. But on his way out he was stopped by cops. The Cops arrested the Hooded man and handed the baby boy back to Caroline. Caroline wonder what was so important about Peter that a hooded man would come and grab was still trying to Peter to stop crying then she realize that his diaper might need to be change so she check to found out that it did she then went it got a cloth to use as a diaper. Caroline picked him up when she was done changing him and put him down for a nap.

Back in Neverland

Hook and his crew was about to cross over to the real world. Hook told his men to found the boys. The word got around quick that Hook was looking for his son in the real world.

Rufio when he found out he told "Tinkerbell to found a way that she can turn human to watch over Peter."

Tinkerbell says "I know one spell that could turn me human."

Rufio agreed to Tink idea.

Tink gave Rufio a pouch of Pixie dust. Tinkerbell then flew to the real world and became known as Ms. Bell. She walked to the house of Caroline and knocked on the door. Caroline answer the door.

says "Caroline I think you found my son."

Caroline says "Peter is your son ?"

says "yes a hooded man took him from me and destroyed my house."

Caroline says "you can live with me and we can raise Peter together."


End file.
